dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spooky Stories Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the nineteenth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Spooky Stories' *It was a dark and stormy night when the Spooky Dragon set foot in the graveyard. The wind whirled with a spine-tingling chill, and the clouds curtained the moon above. Halloween was nearly upon the Dragon Isles, and the Spooky Dragon was in search of a scary tale to tell his friends. Little did he know what he was getting into... *Armed with his trusty flashlight, the Spooky Dragon entered the dimly lit graveyard. With each step it felt as if there was one behind him... something following in the dark. It seemed that there were eyes watching him from within the darkness, but he brushed it off as the strange moonlight playing tricks on him. Oh how wrong he was... *The trail through the graveyard twisted and turned in an unsettling fashion, seemingly turning towards nowhere. The Spooky Dragon stood atop a hill overlooking the grave. A series of tilted tombstones lined the crest of the hill. As he descended and disappeared into the fog, the hill began to rumble. As rock and earth tumbled off the hill, and the dust settled, the Crypt Dragon was revealed! Its glowing eyes were fixed on the intruding Spooky Dragon... *The Crypt Dragon, despite its size, stealthily creeped in the nearby darkness as it followed the Spooky Dragon. This time of year, the thrillseekers always broke into the graveyard and it was the Crypt Dragon's duty to preserve peace for the resting. *As he walked through the tall grass, the Crypt Dragon watched as Spooky's flashlight began to stutter. The batteries were low and darkness would envelop him soon. *It finally happened... The batteries in the flashlight gave out and the Spooky Dragon was surrounded by darkness! Frozen in a moment of fear, Spooky reached out in hopes of grabbing ahold of something. He grasped a branch for safety, not realizing it was the horns of the Crypt Dragon! *As the Crypt Dragon opened his eyes, the clouds shrouding the moon gave way, illuminating his two frightful eyes through the darkness, scaring the Spooky Dragon. He leapt back with a shriek, realizing he was holding a dragon! *The Crypt Dragon chuckled, which caused Spooky to run in the opposite direction. Shaking his head, knowing where the trespassing dragon was heading, the Crypt Dragon lumbered in pursuit. *As the Crypt Dragon reached the top of a hill, he noticed Spooky standing still in an open field, purple and orange lightning striking all around him! While the Spooky Dragon was petrified, the Crypt Dragon couldn't help but laugh again. This seems to happen every year around this time when the Halloqueen Dragon arises! *With a dazzling display of lightning strikes and purple mist, a cackling Halloqueen Dragon appeared overhead with small, chattering pumpkins. With a deep breath she inhaled the brisk evening air and batted her wings. It was time for Halloween! Time for her to rule the world for a night once more! Without notice, Halloqueen darted into the sky, flying past the a brightly-lit full moon. Happy Halloween! Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on October 28, 2016 and ended on November 15, 2016. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event